King Ghidorah III
King Ghidorah III (キングギドラ ＩＩＩ Kingu Gidora III) is a Ghidorah and a RP character used by Ty-Dawg. Personality King Ghidorah III is a malicious, devious, majestic, and cunning Ghidorah, who is a skilled and gifted hunter. Unlike other Ghidorahs who are usually controlled or are kaiju who attack simply to ease their lust of destruction, King Ghidorah III prefers to target his foes, hunting down his foes that way he can kill them and collect them as "trophies". King Ghidorah III is very intelligent, actually carefully planning out his attacks. However, if things are going well and not according to plan, he'll retreat and will come up with a new plan. History Debut: King Ghidorah III King Ghidorah made his first appearance when he flew down to Earth to hunt down and kill the two Ultras Peony and Voice. As both Peony and Voice landed down at Hokkaido, Voice began to scan the area in case King Ghidorah II was there. Peony asked Voice if the coast was clear, which Voice was sure of, but Peony wasn't so sure. However then, King Ghidorah III did appear and ambushed the two. Voice and Peony tried to escape, but to no avail as King Ghidorah III literally shot them down as they tried to escape. Before King Ghidorah III could shoot down his Gravity Beams to finish off Peony and Voice however, BirthGoji then appeared, blocking the beams and facing off King Ghidorah. BirthGoji "told" Peony and Voice to stay behind, as he would handle this for them and that King Ghidorah III would have to get pass through him before he got to those two. King Ghidorah III accepted BirthGoji's "challenge". BirthGoji blasted his atomic breath at King Ghidorah III to which King Ghidorah III blasted his gravity beams to counter with. The beams collided, causing a small explosion to occur. King Ghidorah then swung his tails against BirthGoji to which BirthGoji then reeled back but returned the favor with a slash to the Ghidorahs left head, followed up by his own tail slam. King Ghidorah III then bashed his right head against BirthGoji but BirthGoji just bit the head in retaliation. King Ghidorah III then decided to turn invisible and then flew behind BirthGoji and kicked him down to the ground, causing BirthGoji to roar in pain and fall down to the ground. King Ghidorah then blasted his gravity beams down at BirthGoji's area, creating a massive explosion around him. Voice and Peony looked on, nervously watching. BirthGoji bursted out of the fiery explosions, slamming his knee into against King Ghidorah III's stomach, causing the Ghidorah to stagger back. BirthGoji followed up the attack quickly, slamming his elbow into King Ghidorah III's middle head, following that quickly up by judo throwing the Ghidorah over his shoulder. King Ghidorah flew back up and rammed against BirthGoji hard, following it up by smacking him with his wings as if they were fists. BirthGoji slashed his claws at King Ghidorah III's wings, causing some golden blood to drip. King Ghidorah III swung his tail against BithGoji's legs, causing him to trip and roll over. King Ghidorah cackled and flew up, stomping on BirthGoji repeatedly until BirthGoji's dorsal scutes began to glow. Just as King Ghidorah III was about to strike down his tail like a club down upon him, BirthGoji then got back up and blasted his Atomic Pulse against King Ghidorah III, sending King Ghidorah III flying back against the ground hard. Seeing atomic smoke rise from BithGoji and being wounded, King Ghidorah III then flew up into the skies and retreated, haven been defeated. Battle in San Francisco King Ghidorah III reappeared briefly in the RP where he showed up to combat both against AlenaGoji and MekaGoji, intent on killing them both. King Ghidorah III put up a hellish and lengthy fight against the two Gojirans, but he was soon defeated and then fled, retreating off. Abilities * Gravity Beams: '''King Ghidorah III can fire out powerful gravity beams from all three of his mouths. * '''Flight: '''King Ghidorah III can fly at Mach 9. * '''Lighting Bolts: '''King Ghidorah III can fire out bolts of electricity from his wings. * '''Regeneration: '''King Ghidorah III is capable of regenerating lost limbs, albeit slowly. * '''Hurricane Winds: '''King Ghidorah III '''can produce hurricane-force winds by flapping his wings, which are capable of blowing away buildings and knocking other kaiju off their feet. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''King Ghidorah III is very strong. * '''Invisibility: '''King Ghidorah III 's most unique power, King Ghidorah III can turn himself invisible at will so that he can stealthily sneak up on his prey. Trivia * King Ghidorah III's name is mean't to be a nod towards the previous two King Ghidorah incarnations, with "King Ghidorah I" referring to the Showa version and "King Ghidorah II" referring to the Heisei version. * King Ghidorah III originally was set to debut sometime in Janurary, but this was scrapped. He was also originally going to appear along Garbage Monster in "The Wrath of Garbage Monster" two parter, but he was cut out because Gallibon the Destroyer wanted to mainly focus on Garbage Monster's return. * In his first two appearances he was used by Gallibon the Destroyer, but now he is used by Ty-Dawg. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ghidorah Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg)